Dungeons
| image = File:Dungeons.png | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = plasmid | link = BTSC threads | size = 12 Players (Small) | startdate = 2013-12-15 | winningfaction = Red Faction | roster = #, player # Kiwifruit # Flamebirde # mew # Hachi # Barc # Benjer # Shadow # Gubbey # Araver # Segul # Boquise # Nana | first = Boquise | last = Benjer, Shadow, Hachi, Barc | mvp = Benjer | awards = - }} was a 3-Faction hybrid game designed and hosted by plasmid based on Dungeon & Dragons characters. It began on December 15th, 2013 and ended in a Red Faction win in D5 (December 25th, 2013). Game Mechanics Factions *There are three factions: Red, Green, and Blue. *Each faction has four players with BTSC and the roles of Fighter, Thief, Holy mage, and Evil mage. Powerplay is allowed. *Wincons: Red eliminate green. Green eliminate blue. Blue eliminate red. *Game ends when the first faction is eliminated. *If two factions are eliminated simultaneously, only the last faction standing wins. Phases *Each night, players get to use their strike (once per night) and however many abilities they want for however many times they want as long as they have enough MP. There are no spy abilities, but night posts show everything that happens (ie red holy mage heals IAWY and strikes Gub) with some exceptions listed in the role descriptions, and day posts show vote redirects. *For day phases, the vote leader is not killed outright. Instead, every vote deals 1 HP damage to whoever you vote for. Think of it more as publicly saying "I'm gonna smack so-and-so" instead of a typical lynch, similar to the lolcats games. Unlike in the lolcats games, you may abstain if you wish. *OOP: Pummel > beguile. Players are not considered dead until they reach the end of a phase with 0 or less HP (kills are not blocking), and players can still be syphoned to give an Evil mage HP even if the target's HP is dropping below zero on that night. *Every death, whether day or night, leads to role reveal. HP and MP are not shown publicly, just in BTSC or PMs. HP can never exceed the starting amount; there is no limit on MP. Players gain the amount of MP shown in their role description at the end of each day phase. Role Description Fighter *HP: 10 *MP: 2, +1 per cycle *Strike: 2 damage *Ironhide (2 MP): target takes no damage from strikes this night *Pummel (4 MP): block and deal 1 damage to target The blocked player's actions will still appear in the night post so their role won't be outed, they just won't have any effect. For example, if Phaze is the Red Evil mage it might say "Blue Fighter pummels Phaze" and "Red Evil mage syphons Boquise" but the syphon will actually fail. *Persuade (5 MP): vote redirect *Potion (ODTG): restore 4 HP to target, cannot exceed base HP Thief *HP: 8 *MP: 4, +2 per cycle *Strike: 1 damage *Cloak (2 MP): target's actions do not appear in the posts for this cycle (including vote redirect). Must be used on a faction-mate. Night post will show for example "Red Thief cloaks Red Evil mage" and will not show any of the Red Evil mage's actions. You may cloak yourself, in which case no actions will be shown except for the cloak. *Beguile (3 MP): redirect. If your target uses multiple actions, it will affect whichever action appears last on their role description. The night post will show your target acting on whoever they originally targeted, not on who they were redirected to. ie if GM is the Blue Fighter the nightpost might show "Green Thief beguiles GM" and "GM strikes Mew", but Mew will not take damage and whoever GM was redirected to will take damage from the strike. *Quicken (4 MP): target gets to strike twice on the next night. The target's extra strike will not be shown in the nightpost. *Pickpocket (6 MP): steal all MP from target, cannot steal MP that the target is using this night Holy mage *HP: 7 *MP: 7, +3 per cycle *Strike: 1 damage *Heal (2 MP): restore 1 HP to target (target cannot exceed their base HP) *Sanctuary (3 MP): target becomes immune from all (other) actions that use MP for this cycle, but not immune from strikes. Actions attempted on the target still appear in the NP, they just fail. *Guardian angel (4 MP): if target's HP would have fallen to zero (or less) this night then target takes no damage, otherwise has no effect *Smite (6 MP): target takes 4 damage Evil mage *HP: 6 *MP: 8, +3 per cycle *Strike: 1 damage *Blind (2 MP): target's strike will fail for this cycle *Poison (3 MP): the target will start losing 1 HP per night on the next night. The poison action will appear in the night post but the target will not be told explicitly that they were poisoned (to avoid outing the Evil mage if the poison was redirected). Poison is nullified by a Heal or Potion action and will not cause HP loss on the night that a Heal or Potion is used. *Syphon (4 MP): transfers 1 HP from target to caster (you cannot exceed your base 6 HP) *Forsake (7 MP): target loses BTSC with their faction permanently Host's Summary Phase-by-phase host's comments in the Actions section Winning Faction Red Faction: *mew - Red Evil Mage *Benjer - Red Holy Mage *Shadow - Red Thief *Segul - Red Fighter MVP: benjer Day and Night Posts N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 End of Game Roster Dungeon master: plasmid # Kiwifruit - Green Fighter - Lynched D5 (by host) # Flamebirde - Blue Holy Mage - Killed N3 # mew - Red Evil Mage - Lynched D2 # Hachi - Blue Fighter # Barc - Blue Evil Mage # Benjer - Red Holy Mage # Shadow - Red Thief # Gubbey - Green Thief - Killed N2 # Araver - Blue Thief - Killed N3 # Segul - Red Fighter - Lynched D4 # Boquise - Green Evil Mage - Killed N1 # Nana - Green Holy Mage - Lynched D2 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 9 Category:Games Category:HybridGames